


Trick 17 - FanficIceBucketChallenge

by BigLeoSis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Fanfic ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Fun, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yesterday I was nominated to write this little piece of fun for the #FanficIceBucketChallenge and I have to admit it was really funny to drown Mycroft in icewater :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick 17 - FanficIceBucketChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I was nominated to write this little piece of fun for the #FanficIceBucketChallenge and I have to admit it was really funny to drown Mycroft in icewater :D

**Trick 17 – Fanfic IceBucketChallenge**

 

_~*~_

_Ich wurde von der lieben Robin008 dazu auserkoren, ein Teil der Fanfic ALSIceBucketChallenge zu werden. Im ersten Moment, als ich den Betreff gelesen habe, dacht ich nur so „NAAAIIIIN jetzt wo das Wetter bescheiden ist, darf ich mich mit Eiswasser übergießen!“ - Aber dann habe ich die Mail selbst gelesen und finde es eine wunderbare Idee!_

_Also … here we go mit meinem Teil der Challenge. Mein Charakter, Ladies und Gentlemen: Mr. Mycroft Holmes!_

_~*~_

 

Er hatte das ganze nicht verstanden.

Warum sollte Mycroft sich mit Eiswasser übergießen lassen? Außerdem fand er die Nominierung lächerlich. Sowas tat man doch nicht … nicht in seiner Position!

Mycroft hatte es vorgezogen, nur zu spenden und nicht an dieser anderen Posse teilzuhaben. Auch würde er keine weiteren Nominierungen aussprechen. Wo käme man denn da hin?

 

Der Dunkelhaarige befand sich auf dem Weg in sein Büro. Der Wagen hatte ihn wie jeden Morgen abgeholt und während der Fahrt las er die Dokumente, welche Anthea ihm hatte zukommen lassen. Es war nichts dabei, was ihn sonderlich interessierte, dennoch las er sich jeden Text aufmerksam durch. Was wäre, wenn ihm etwas wichtiges entging? Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Am Bürogebäude angekommen wurde ihm die Tür geöffnet und er stieg aus. Obwohl der Tag sonnig zu werden versprach, hatte Mycroft wie immer seinen Regenschirm dabei. Dieses Utensil gehörte einfach zu ihm.

Mycroft ging die Stufen nach oben, seinen Blick auf ein weiteres Blatt Papier in seinen Händen fixiert. Er registrierte seine Umgebung kaum, dafür war keine Zeit.

Man öffnete ihm die Eingangstür, er durchquerte den Raum dahinter zu den Aufzügen und trat in eines der warteten Gefährte ein. Mycroft hängte den Schirm an seinen Unterarm und sah auf die Anzeige über der Tür.

In seinem Stockwerk angekommen, nickte Mycroft kurz, ehe er den Aufzug verließ und seinen Arbeitsbereich betrat.

 

Wie jeden Morgen erwartete Anthea ihn bereits mit einer Tasse Tee und den wichtigsten Zeitungen des Tages.

 

„Guten Morgen Sir, ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Fahrt.“

 

Es war keine Frage, lediglich die selbe Feststellung wie jeden Tag. Anthea wusste, dass seine Fahrt angenehm gewesen war. Schließlich kümmerte sie sich selbst darum.

 

„Es befinden sich Dokumente von hoher Dringlichkeit auf ihrem Schreibtisch, Sir.“

 

Mycroft nickte seiner Assistentin zu, klemmte die Zeitungen unter seinen Arm und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Anthea lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

 

„Wenn Sie etwas brauchen sollten, sagen Sie es mir einfach.“

 

Mycroft nickte. Natürlich würde er sich dann bei ihr melden.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Die Tür war ein wenig angelehnt und mit der freien Hand schob er die Tür auf.

 

Der Moment in welchem ihn das Wasser traf war kaum zu beschreiben. Die feuchte Kälte sog sich sofort in seine Kleidung, drang bis auf seine Haut durch und ließ ihn erschrocken laut aufschreien. Es war ein Schock, der ihm durch alle Glieder fuhr und er ließ sowohl Tee als auch die Zeitungen fallen, ebenso glitt der Regenschirm zu Boden, als er versuchte dieses nasse kalte Gefühl loszuwerden.

 

„ANTHEA!“ schrie Mycroft.

 

In seinem Büro saß ein höchst amüsierter Gregory Lestrade mit einer Kamera in der Hand. Er hatte alles auf Band festgehalten, auch war er derjenige gewesen, der den Eimer mit Eiswasser dort platziert hatte.

Anthea stand mit einem Handtuch hinter ihm und Mycroft schnappte es sich. Er war erbost.

 

„Es tut mir Leid Sir, aber Inspector Lestrade ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Und ich sah mich nicht in der Lage, ihn zu stoppen. Ein neuer Anzug und alles was sie sonst noch benötigen, befindet sich im Badezimmer.“ Ihr Gesicht zierte ebenso ein Lächeln, wie das des Inspectors.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Ihre Nominierungen auszusprechen und Inspector Lestrade wird das Video heute noch mit Freuden hochladen. Bitte Sir, aber nun gehen Sie sich umziehen, ehe sie sich noch den Tod holen in diesen kalten Kleidern.“

 

Mycroft warf beiden einen bösen Blick zu.

 

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, für euch beide!“ drohte er ihnen noch, ehe er verschwand.

 

Gregory saß lachend an Mycrofts Schreibtisch und blickte schelmisch grinsend zu Anthea.

 

„Sollten wir die Konsequenzen fürchten?“

 

„Ich denke kaum. Nachdem er den ersten Schock verdaut hat, wird er ganz der Alte sein.“


End file.
